And She Will Be Loved
by Kochou570
Summary: Oneshot songfic, SM Sano contemplates the day his heart was broken to the song She Will Be Loved by Maroon5. please R&R if you have time


bShe Will Be Loved/b by Kochou

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. *** sniff ***

**AN: **normally I do not care too much for song fics, but you caught me. Here I am writing one. I think it turned out a little corny though... I've had this idea for a while, but didn't want to write it because, as I said, I don't normally care too much for songfics. Anyway, hope you enjoyÉÉ..

The song is one of my favorites, She will be loved by Maroon5

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

The teacher had finished early, so she let the students talk

Sanosuke leaned against the wall, listening to his Discman, a slightly bitter smile on his handsome features as he watched Megumi laughing coyly amongst a group of guys. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that Megumi was one of the most beautiful girls in their high school. There was something irresistible about her long black hair and cinnamon eyes that every guy in school fell for. Or maybe it was her fiery temper, her quick wit, long legs, ambition, and the feeling that there was something hidden behind that crooked smile. She had had a number of boyfriends throughout high school, but had not stayed with anyone for too long. Sanosuke had not been one of those, but he was her friend, perhaps her closest friend. They had started as bitter enemies in eighth grade, but became friends as they got to know each other through their fights. It was a strange relationship. 

They both constantly teased each other and fought, but both enjoyed each other's company. It was unique, a once in a lifetime relationship. They could push each other's buttons, but they also knew how to comfort each other. However, as the relationship progressed Sanosuke's feelings changed from ones of friendship to ones of love. It was hard for him, watching her with every boyfriend that she had. He had finally gotten up the nerve to tell her that he liked her as more than a friend, but she had laughed and pretended that he hadn't said anything. He didn't tell her again for while. . , But their friendship had turned slightly awkward after his confession. They were still friends, but he still loved her.

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow_

_I want more. . ._

The bell rang, and Sano bent down to pick up his backpack. This song was definitely one he could relate to. As he turned to walk out of the classroom, he remembered the day he couldn't take it anymore. He remembered the feelings building up inside of him despite his attempts to keep them down, to smother them in the hopes that they would die. That day he had been so restless that he took his car out for a ride. It always seemed to calm him down and help him think, but instead of arriving at the park, he found himself on her street. He had been there many times before. Practically every weekend they did something together. 

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

It was a dark February day, and a misty drizzle was falling. He had gotten out of his car and stood, looking at her house across the street. He knew that she was at one of her many jobs, but he couldn't help but hope that she might be back soon. He wanted to see her. He needed to see her crooked smile, the one he loved so much. He would tease her about it, asking why only one side of her mouth turned up when she smiled, saying that her smile was broken. He would then attempt to fix it by tickling until she threatened make him stop in a very painful way. Sano had stood there for about and hour as the drizzle turned to heavy rain. His insides seemed to be twisting about, and he tried to suppress them. But to no avail.

She will be loved 

He loved her. He knew that sure enough. She was beautiful to him, inside and out and he loved every bit of her. He loved her quick comebacks, and her raven hair that always seemed to smell of some kind of spice that he could never name. He loved the different ways she laughed, and he loved the way that she would blush at the compliments he gave her when she thought he wasn't looking. He loved the way she got defensive and the way she would get on his nerves. He loved her no-nonsense attitude. He loved the weak person that she would sometime show, if only for a second. He loved her strength. 

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

Sometimes, when they were younger, she used to come to his house in the middle of the night when her dad would come home particularly drunk. She would say that the dogs in her neighborhood were being too loud although they both knew the real reason. At these time he would sling his are around her shoulders and tell her jokes as the sat in the tree house or in his room. They never talked about her problems, but they had an unspoken understanding about it. When she would allow a tear to escape, he would wipe it away without a word. He knew how much it hurt her to show any weakness. And he wanted to make her happy.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You can come anytime you want_

Of course they did fight. They had terrible fights, but whenever one was in trouble, the other was there to help. Sometimes they would have to call a truce, but it rarely happened. Sano loved fighting with Megumi, and he believed that she felt the same. "What would I do without someone to fight with?" she had asked him once "Besides, you can usually hold your own longer than other people I've fought.

Sometimes their fight would end with "I never want to talk to you again!" but the person who said that would always run over to talk to the other the next day. 

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

That rainy day, he had been rewarded after two more hours by the sight of her car splashing through the puddles down the street. He walked over to her as she got out of her car after parking it in the driveway. She held a black umbrella over her head and she looked at him, a question in her eyes. "Was the car to small for your hair that you had to wait in the rain?" She had asked as she shut her car door and held the umbrella higher to make room for him underneath. He had stepped under although he was already soaked through, "Actually I need to tell you something." He had said. She had to tilt her head slightly to look at him. "What it is?" He was silent for a moment. "Megitsune, I've already told you. Aishiteru." A strange look had sprung into her eyes, but she said nothing, only looked into his eyes steadily. "I can't. . ." she looked away. "I have a lot of homework tonight.. ." She started to move toward the house. "No!" Sano grabbed her arm, it had caused the umbrella to fall and the rain fell upon the two figures in the driveway. "I've told you this before and you came up with an excuse then. . .but I need an answer! Please. . . Megumi. . ." 

"Please, let me go.

_I know where you hide_

_Alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

She had run into the house, but he saw tears falling down her face. Or maybe it was just the rain. He felt like she had destroyed him from the inside. The burning feeling turned to icy shards that he felt were sticking him all over, puncturing his organs. He could barely catch his breath and had stood for a while in the rain, the tears falling down his face mingling with the cold raindrops. Oblivious to the cold he felt outside, he was only aware of how numb he felt inside. After awhile he was able to get in his car and he managed to drive home. Because he didn't have the energy to change, he fell asleep on the bed in his wet clothes and caught pneumonia. He had returned to school two weeks later with out having received a call from her. He had seen her during classes and at lunch, but they hadn't really talked since that day.

Now as he listened to this song, he was plagued by the memories. It was only this verse that he knew did not completely apply to their relationship. He did know everything that made her who she was, but she would never beg him for anything. Least of all beg. 

The pain had dulled to a steady ache that he tried to ignore, but it seemed that every time she avoided his eyes, she poked another pin into him. That every time she brushed past him she squeezed lemon juice the wound. He hated how she tried to ignore him. He wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to stand it. 

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye. _

He took the headphones off his ears and sauntered to his locker. Putting the books he didn't need inside, he wondered how long he would hurt. But he knew the answer. He would always hurt. The pain would dull, but it would always be there. It would never heal. He couldn't live with it. He Ðknew- he couldn't live with it. He took a long time at his locker so that he could avoid most of the crowds then started out toward the offices. Megumi would be there today, helping with the files. When he got to the office doors, he leaned against the wall by the door where she wouldn't be able to see him as she came out. 

After a few minutes the door opened and her heard her voice saying goodbye to the secretary. When she was almost completely out the door, he snatched her arm and pulled her to him. Before she could make a noise, he pressed his lips to hers, pulling her fully into his arms. At first she didn't respond except for her struggles to get free of his grasp. But soon she began to kiss back, slowly at first but then with more passion. As she sank into the kiss, Sano pulled her into the nearby janitorial closet. Once they were inside, he pulled back, causing her to open her eyes. "What was that about, tori-atama?

"You know what that was about. You broke my heart.

She looked into his eyes as best she could in the dark "I know. I'm sorry.

She said she was sorry, and with it Sano heard everything else she left unspoken. ÔI was scared and didn't know what to do; I didn't want anything to change. I don't want to mess this up.

"I'm sorry too, kitsune. But please, give me a chance

"Ok. But I ought to kick you for kissing me like that without my permission." She flashed her crooked smile.

"You know you liked it.

Before she could reply, He covered her mouth with his. 

_And she will be loved._

_She will be loved._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N**: All rightÉits over! The second fic I've written! I'm a little upset with it though. It didn't turn out quite how I had thought it would in my mind. It's a little weird. Maybe I'll revise it when I have more time. I'm currently working on an Aoshi/Misao fic but it is going verrryy sloowwlly, so I decided to write this one for something I could do. Alas, there is another song that I think would go pretty well with a S/M story. So that might appear first. They are definitely one of my favorite couples. but I really don't like writing song fics. Ah, who knows, some other one-shot might appear sometime. 

PLEASE review?????????? It would make me so berry happy ^_^


End file.
